Pilot and Feasibility Study Grants Program Abstract The goal of the Michigan Center for Diabetes Translational Research (MCDTR) Pilot and Feasibility Study (P/FS) Grants Program is to: ? stimulate new investigators to enter the field of type 2 translational research in diabetes and to foster productive collaborations, ? to enable awardees to generate sufficient preliminary data to successfully apply for research funding from the NIH and other national granting agencies and publish their research results, and ? to accelerate the pace of translation of interventions with proven efficacy into real-world healthcare settings, communities, and populations at risk. Each year, $50,000 awarded to the MCDTR by NIDDK is used to fund two P/FS grants. NIH funds are supplemented with institutional funds as needed to support meritorious applications. The P/FS Grants program facilitates the solicitation, external peer-review, internal review, and distribution of funds to awardees, and provides for monitoring of expenditures and tracking of P/FS grants to assess resultant extramural funding and publications.